


Pesky Birds, I Hear

by BastardBin



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, not proofread whatsoever, written during the stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/pseuds/BastardBin
Summary: Ren agrees to help Grian out with his villagers, but a few doors need to be dealt with first.Particularly, Grian's.(from Grian and Ren's SOS Africa stream)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 201





	Pesky Birds, I Hear

**Author's Note:**

> i'm watching the stream right now and have used all of my braincell to write this while listening to it, i have no idea what quality this is but i wanted to finish and post it before the stream was over so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Thank you so much for agreeing to help me with this, Ren.”

Ren barely hears Grian’s words, his attention trained well and fully in complete awe at the beautiful landscape stretching all around them. His neck strains as he tries to take in the canopy over their heads, the trees stretching high into the sky with painstakingly sculpted branches, even the path under his feet carefully put together piece by piece to all come together into one cohesive work of art, and he’s  _ amazed. _

“Scar really is amazing, isn’t he?” Grian says after another few steps, a note of amazement taking over his own voice. Ren can’t help but try to nod, though he only succeeds in making himself dizzy with his head already tilted all the way back.

“He really is, this is beautiful.” Turning his head properly forward again, just in time to see the soft way Grian is looking at him. It’s a proud sort of look; almost like he’s just as proud of Scar over Ren’s appreciation of his work as he would be if it were his own. It’s a precious thought, imagining what sort of bond must have been forged there since their arrival here, and Ren is glad the two have finally realized just how well they work together. “This tour is making me want to just set you two loose in the mesa and watch you go. Just get to sit back and watch you both morph it into an actual work of art, you get me?”

He doesn’t miss the red flush that rises to Grian’s face, his eyes going wide in surprised bashfulness, before he turns away to hide it. “Well! It’s really mostly Scar, I mean just  _ look _ at these trees, and Larry, and--”

Behind him, Grian’s mansion can be seen looming in the distance between the threes, well and fully disproving the words as they leave his mouth. It’s one of those things he loves the most about his fellow Hermits, the way they all hold each other up with pure amazement and always strive to be as good as each other, always endlessly praising the hard word and pure talent put into everything the others always do.

They need to realize how good their own work is more often, though.

“Don’t discredit your stuff, my dude. Scar may be doing most of the jungle and plant things, but you’ve created quite the point of focus over there.” Ren reminds him, nodding pointedly toward the vast grey and green architectural beauty in the distance. Grian turns to follow his gaze, ducking his head in slight flustered embarrassment at the praise, though he can see the small smile that graces his face at the same time.

“... Thank you.” Grian practically squeaks, turning back to Scar’s village again. It seems to catch his attention, his stare latching onto something in particular just a moment before he dashes ahead. “Oh! Right, I have a.. Uh… something to do! Give me just a second here--”

Ren doesn’t need to watch to know what he’s up to, and he willfully turns away to save himself being a witness to Grian’s ongoing door crimes. The sound of Scar’s door being removed for probably the millionth time is the only sound under the whistling of the wind through the bamboo, and really, Ren feels like it’s probably a common enough sound that it may as well be a part of nature anyway.

Something about pesky birds, he thinks.

Armed with a carefully hidden door tucked under his arm and definitely not obvious at all, Grian glides down in front of him, setting down onto the grass with a warm and far too innocent smile. “Right then! Where were we?”

“Well, you’ve shown me everything, so we should get to work now, I would say.” Grian nods as he speaks, turning to lead the way back toward his villager hall. It’s definitely much harder to willfully ignore the door when he almost whacks Ren with it turning around, but somehow that makes its presence even more entertaining. He’s starting to understand why Grian collects them.

Well, he doesn’t really understand  _ why _ actually, but he can see the appeal of the door thievery anyway.

Grian leads the way through the jungle, weaving between stalks of bamboo and under vines with the kind of instinctive, second nature movement that gives away how long he’s lived here. Even with the door under his arm, he moves through the jungle near silently, almost seeming to phase right through the tangled underbrush like a ghost. Ren, meanwhile, finds his feet trying to catch on every little leaf in his attempt to keep up, and if he had any doubts about his mesa before, he definitely doesn’t now. The jungle is lovely, especially with the work done to it all around, but he likes to be able to walk without plants trying to acquaint his face with the ground.

The aforementioned villager hall rises out of the trees almost instantly, showing just how hard it is to find things in this thick foliage unless you know where you’re going, and Ren is glad to have a guide to lead him. Grian darts off to the side for a moment, gone in a blink and returned in the next with the use of his rockets, the door almost seeming to vanish from his hands into thin air.

“Here we are!” He beams, opening the door to his villager hall and leading the way into the safe glass building. Loitering back for a moment, Ren glances toward his hobbit base, gaze trailing over the faint shadows just long enough to spot the barely hidden pile of doors leaned against the cliff wall. There must be… He squints, counting the doors in his head, and saying a silent word of sympathy toward Scar having replaced his front door at  _ least _ seven times from those doors alone. “Ren?”

Turning back, Grian is giving him a questioning look from inside the trading hall, his head tilted ever so slightly almost like a puppy. “Oh, nothing.” Ren reassures him, giving a friendly wave as he steps up to the doorway to follow the other Hermit. Grian shrugs, turning away to free one of his villagers, and Ren finds himself glancing at the door to the villager hall.

… Hmm.

“Did-- did you just--” Grian has turned again, staring at Ren with a pure dumbfounded expression, and Ren suddenly understands  _ fully _ well why Grian takes doors at every given opportunity. He shrugs, not bothering at all to hide the door now under his arm as he backs away out of the hall. “Ren! You just--!”

“Pesky birds, I hear. They really are troublesome, aren’t they?” Ren smirks, giving Grian his best innocent smile while backing away to hide his new door somewhere in the shadows before returning. The put upon sigh that greets him, and the way Grian turns back to the villagers with reluctant acceptance, makes all of his own lost doors more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching the stream, Ren stole Grian's door, and I slammed open a new tab to write it i m m e d i a t e l y.


End file.
